SG
by Mario4283
Summary: Don't you read me!
1. Chapter 1

The moon rose slowly over the forest lighting it with an ominous yellow tint, deep in the forest two black figures flew through trees "Marcus you sure we should do this? I mean this could end very badly if were caught..." a male voice spoke cautiously. "J... I never thought I'd see the day when my brother would be worried about a job." Marcus chided his brother "You've taken my concern all wrong brother, I worry on your behalf. You're the fragile one" J chuckled running next to each other. "Well even so brother the payment is too good to pass, we need the gold..." Marcus sighed, "Where did you get this contact again?" he asked slowing down a bit. "She found me in the pub, said she was told by the earth that she would relay a job to us. One of those damned witches I suppose." J said thoughtfully. "By the earth...?" Marcus asked confused stopping behind a group of trees, he peered around them looking to the massive house "Rather small for a lord don't you think?" J said looking around the trees too. "I hear it's his vacation home..." Marcus shook his head looking to J.

He took off his hood "Okay my contact said that the lord will be gone for quite some time tonight, some party and should have all his guards with him." Marcus informed J pulling his short black hair back. "You sure that information is reliable?" J said pulling down his hood, his curly black hair shinning in the moon light. "Yes brother, we should be able to get the job done, and be long gone before they even realize what had happened. Do you have the papers?" Marcus asked holding out his hand. "Yeah hold on..." J said rummaging through his robe's pockets producing two small parchments.

Marcus opened them up looking at two sketches, first one was a basic dagger hilt but had a weird carving of a wolf at the bottom. The other was a more elegant design of a hilt with curves and sharp point near the end of it. Below the wolf drawing someone had wrote "The curved handle should have a red ribbon around, the other will have a yellow. I have knowledge that the lord has made replicas of them as decoys, but they are made of a unknown metal that is very light. Now get the job done before I find more competent people." Marcus chuckled "You find the best contracts don't you brother." he said putting the notes in his pocket.

J looked to the house tapping his foot lightly "Itching to go brother?" Marcus asked looking at him "Yes I want to get our payment and go back to the pub." J sighed looking back to him "Fine you drunk. Go." he said snapping his fingers, J quickly bolt to the side of the house sliding to his knees, and his arms out crossed. Marcus ran to him jumping onto his arms throwing him up into the sky. He reached out grabbing the top of the small chimney pulling himself on top of it he jumped through it landing in the house's fire place with a soft thud. Marcus stood there for a moment it listening for any noise but only the loud ringing of silence hit him smiling he hopped out of the fireplace.

He look around shortly then continued to the back door opening it slowly making no noise "Come on lets find them quickly." Marcus said pulling J into the house. "Check the cellar I'll go upstairs." Marcus said walking to the stairs, J put a hand on his shoulder "How do you know there's a cellar?" he asked confused "You're kidding me right? He's a lord, name me one lord you know that doesn't have a cellar. They keep their wine down there fool." Marcus said smacking the back of his head and pushing him down the hallway. J opened one of the doors, it led down stairs "Smart ass..." he muttered walking through the door way.

Marcus shook his head turning to the stair walking slowly but each step he took created an unbearable creak "How the hell do they live with these stairs..." he grumbled. Before he could reach the top a sword's point met him "Who the hell are you?" a male voice grumbled angrily, "Talk now you damn thief!" he demanded. "Damn it..." Marcus complained pushing the blade away and tackling the man, they fell into the hall way Marcus quickly smashing his head into the man's rendering him unconscious. "Damn it James..." Marcus sighed lifting the man up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"I asked if your contact was reliable Marcus..." J sighed standing behind him with another man thrown over his shoulder. "They're Guardians. Now were really screwed if we don't leave before they come home." J shook his head at Marcus. "Just put on your damn hood and help me find somewhere to stash the bodies, did you find anything yet?" Marcus asked "Well I believe I found the yellow one but..." he stopped "But what?" Marcus asked cautiously.

"I think it's too light." J said confused "You fool... Did you even read the notes at all? They're suppose to be light that how we know which ones to grab." Marcus shook his head putting on his hood. They walked to the nearest door they could find and opened it, five beds spread across the room "This must be where they let the Guardians sleep." J said thoughtfully "Good job brother..." Marcus said sarcastically. They walked over dropping them into the beds "Hey look!" J said suddenly pointing to a small chest next to one of the beds "The yellow one was in a chest like this." he said kneeling down and yanking the lock. "Damn... The other wasn't latched all way... What are we going to do?" he looked up to Marcus.

"Move out of my way..." Marcus said irritated pushing him back, he kneeled down to the box rummaging through his pockets he pulled out a small knife and lock pick. Few twists and turns later a small click filled the silence of the room "There." Marcus said pulling off the lock and throwing it to J "Brother we're thieves. Never say what are we going to do when something is locked." Marcus said opening the chest. He searched the chest pushing papers and key out of the way he finally picked up a small object wrapped in linen "Hm... It's light, red ribbon, and twisted design. We got it brother." Marcus sighed heavily as he looked to J. "Damn it brother. Put on your damn hood before I hurt you." Marcus grumbled.

J put on his hood a small smirk on his face "Come on let's go brother." he said turning towards the door they both moved silent but quick. They hopped down the stairs and headed towards the door, Marcus opened the door and suddenly froze as a man yelled "Hey Thomas! Too bad you couldn't make it to..." he stopped registering the two black robed figures stepping out of the house. "We went out the front door didn't we..." Marcus sighed as the group of people came closer.

"Who are you." a Guardian asked as they reached them, "What are you deaf thieves? I asked you a question!" the Guardian demanded angrily. "Looks like we got ourselves two thieves my lord what do you want us to do?" the other Guardian asked turning to the well dressed man. "Well..." he started "David, we had a good time don't let this ruin our night." his wife said pulling on his hand. "Fine dear, just roughen them up a bit Phillip and take what they have." he said patting the Guardian on the left's shoulder. "Frank the same goes for you. Don't be too excessive." he said passing the other Guardian.

"As you wish my lord." Frank bowed, the lord walked slowly past J and Marcus smiling wide, he headed inside with his wife and shutting the door behind them. Marcus turned towards the Guardians "Left!" J said urgently "Fine... You can have the big one this time." Marcus sighed tensing up. "Oh so you two think your strong enough to take on the Guardians!? We're the best of the best!" Frank boasted slamming a fist to his chest. "Finish quickly. I don't want to be here forever while you have fun..." Marcus told J as he tensed up.

"Look at these scrawny fools Phillip, they think they're actually a match for our strength." Frank laughed before he lunged after Marcus. He caught him in mid-lunge smashing an elbow to the back of his head, he fell to the ground unconscious "Fool..." Marcus scoffed. "Frank!" Phillip said angrily charging at Marcus but was cut off as J tackled him into a patch of grass. They wrestled around back and forth, Marcus came up slowly sitting on a rock with his head in his hands "Finish it before I leave you." he called out.

"Fine." J groaned shoving the Guardian off of him, quickly he jumped up running to the Guardian smashing his knee into Phillip's head. "You never let me have any fun brother..." J sighed walking up to him "Oh shut up you sound like a child." Marcus chided him as he started to walk away. "That was quite a display of skill." the lord's voice came from the door as he stood there clapping. "You ever think of a job as Guardians? Or body guards at least?" he asked walking up to them. "No..." Marcus sighed hitting Lord David with blinding speed, "Come on let's go." he said to J walking away.

"Wait brother... What happened to your arm?" J asked concerned "What are you talking about?" Marcus lifted his arm urgently. "Right here!" J said quickly grabbing his arm, with one heavy spin he launched Marcus over the forest "Bastard!" Marcus yells faded as he flew away. J ran after him quickly laughing harder the closer he got "You know I hate that..." Marcus grumbled sitting on a tree branch. "Yet you fall for it every time brother." J smiled, "Don't get too sore brother was just a joke." he chuckled again. "Fine. Let's go." Marcus shook his head hopping out the tree and walking away.

J followed quickly behind him as they walked through the forest "Wake up damn it! Wake up now or you're fired! Failures!" David screamed from the distance. "I guess someone's not happy they got hit. You sure you should've done that?" J asked as they walked "Eh... What's it matter? They have no clue who we are so it was safe right?" Marcus said patting J on the shoulder. "Well that wasn't our smoothest job but we did well brother." he smiled starting to jog.

They ran for quit some time as the sun started to come over the mountains, it mixed with the moon's yellow glow in an odd red tint over the sky. "That's weird..." Marcus slowed down, "Ever see something like that brother?" he asked stopping completely. "No but most people say that when the sky is red to stay inside, bad omens and all that." J said looking up with him "Well how much farther we got?" Marcus asked looking away from the sky. "Um... Just to the edge of those mountains." J pointed to the mountains to their right. "Alright well lets hurry the sky is making me feel uneasy..." Marcus started running faster through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

They ran for quite some time in silence until they reached a small cabin at the edge of the mountains "Finally were here." J said walking to the cabin. "Wait brother." Marcus said urgently, "Is it just me or does the hilt feel like it's burning into you..." he groaned holding his side. "Yeah... I thought it was just the cloth bothering me." J said clutching his side as well "Let me do the talking, so we can hurry up and get rid of these damned things." Marcus said walking to the door.

Before he could knock a voice came from inside "Come in!" she yelled, Marcus opened the door before stepping in the witch grabbed them pulling them inside. "Where is it! Let me see them!" she said anxiously. "Relax, we have them right here..." Marcus said as they pulled the hilts out their pockets, wincing as it burned their hands. She snatched them quickly dropping it on her table "That bastard actually had them..." she said her eyes flashing black "Are you okay?" Marcus said catching the shift in her eyes. "Yes I'm fine." the witch said scrambling around.

"Well... If you'll excuse us we'd like our pay so we can leave..." Marcus said cautiously trying to walk away. "No-no-no!" the witch said quickly pushing them into chairs, "We need to make sure these are the actual ones." she said anxiously again. "Fine... What do we need to do?" Marcus asked impatiently "Just relax." she said picking up the red hilt, "Ah... Sanguine... It's been so long since I had you in my grasp." she sighed happily.

Slowly she walked to Marcus pressing it to his chest "What..." he stopped his body going limp "Marcus!" J hopped out of his seat running at the witch. Quickly she lifted her hand "Sit!" a demonic voice boomed through the small cabin sending J flying back into the small chair. Slowly the witch pulled the hilt back and white smoke emanated from his chest flowing into the hilt "W-What is that..." J asked horrified. "That... Would be the soul of Marcus, don't worry you're brother won't be dead for long." the demonic voice chuckled.

Moments later the smoke stopped coming from his chest, it swirled around the hilt forming a black blade. "Finally... It's ready. Time for Marcus to be reborn as the ultimate predator!" she yelled plunging the blade into his chest. Marcus awoke suddenly screaming in pain as he fell to the floor "What did you do to me!" he shouted clutching his chest. "I made you stronger mortal." the witch walked over pulling the blade out of Marcus's chest. He writhed in pain as she walked to the table picking up the other hilt.

"Lycanthrope..." she smiled again walking over to J pressing the hilt to his chest "Brother help me..." J managed to choke out before going limp. "Leave. My. Brother. Alone!" Marcus demanded scrambling to his feet charging at the witch, she held he hand up again sending him flying through the cabin, crashing unconsciously into the small garden.

Marcus awoke slowly his face burning on the stone floor "Where am I..." he groaned looking around at the dark cave his vision blurring in and out. "Finally, your awake. I was starting to worry whether or not your pathetic mortal body could handle it." a demonic voice echoed through out the small space. He sat up quickly looking around again "Where are you..." he said clutching his chest, it thumped loudly sending sharp pains throughout his body.

"W-W-What did you do to me..." Marcus gasped for air "Don't worry you're only dying." the demonic voice echoed again, Marcus finally found the source of the voice "Who the hell are you!" he demanded scrambling backwards. The young man sitting in the stone throne took him by surprise. He stood slowly his black eyes burning into Marcus, long black hair falling down to his back, he stretched out slowly enormous horns flowing out his forehead. He stepped away from the throne his body covered in deep faded scars.

"I'm known by many name... I am the 'Morning Star' Lucifer." he bowed a massive black wing span stretching out. "What's happening to me..." Marcus demanded pulling out the small knife in his robe. Lucifer chuckled picking up the blade resting against his throne "Put away the chicken knife." he warned pointing the blade to Marcus, suddenly he was right in front of him pressing the blade to his chest. Marcus's heart thumped heavier as he stared deep into Lucifer's eyes then stopping as Lucifer smiled "Ah... Sweet silence." he sighed.

Marcus fell to the ground writhing in pain "What's happening to me! My body is on fire!" he screamed clutching his chest. His fingers contoured forming long jagged claws, he screamed louder as fangs forced themselves between his teeth. Finally his eye opened glowing a deep red "What have you done to me!" he shouted jumping to his feet. "I'll tell you soon enough but for now... I'd turn around" Lucifer smiled pointing.

Cautiously Marcus turned only to stare into the hairy chest of a beast, he stepped back slowly looking at the massive head of a wolf growling deeply. It stood on its hind legs but its massive arm span had its claws scrapping against the floor. "What in the hell..." he said before the beast took a swipe at Marcus's head, he hopped back not having time to plant his feet before the beast charged at him swinging wildly.

The beast rammed into Marcus crashing them both to the ground, it pinned him to the ground smashing it's claw down over and over trying to claw his face. With all his might Marcus put a hand on the beast's chest shoving him away and scrambling to his feet. The beast growled deeply swinging at him again as it stood up.

The beast swung again, this time Marcus lifted his arm catching the beast's wrist reaching back to swing "Would you really attack your own brother in cold blood?" Lucifer said suddenly make him freeze. "J...?" he muttered looking deep into the beast's yellow eyes. It took Marcus's hesitation to attack sending him flying into the a wall with a heavy kick.

"Brother..." he groaned stumbling to his feet, the beast charged unresponsive swinging wildly. Marcus quickly dropped to the floor kicking off of J's chest "Damn it brother stop!" he demanded sliding across the warm stone floor. J leaped across the room pinning him to the floor snapping at him "J snap out of it!" he commanded throwing him off. J flipped landing on his feet smashing back into Marcus lifting and pinning him against the wall.

He growled deeply before thrusting his claw forward "Stop!" Lucifer commanded snapping his fingers, J froze his claw pressed against Marcus's chest "As fun as it was to watch you two tear at each other I need the both of you alive..." he sighed. "Change." Lucifer snapped again, J let go of Marcus his body snapping and cracking, hair falling to the floor disintegrating as it landed "Brother?" J said falling into Marcus.

J looked around slowly "What happened? Wait... Where are my clothes?" J asked staring down at his body, he stumbled trying to stand leaning against the wall for support "God my skin feels like its boiling..." he groaned. "Why did you do this to us? " Marcus said with a deep growl coming from his chest "I have a job for you two." Lucifer smiled. "What kind of job?" J groaned, holding his burning chest "I need new soul gatherers." Lucifer said boringly sitting back on his throne "If we refuse!?" Marcus said angrily. "I'll kill you myself." He said grabbing his sword again, "Simple enough?" Lucifer smiled revealing jagged black teeth as he snapped his finger, a black robe appearing on J.

"Why us?" Marcus asked cautiously "I needed the best your pathetic world had to offer, sadly that was the two of you." Lucifer sighed again shaking his head, "Now if you are done with questions you must be on your way " He smirked snapping his finger one last time. They awoke again only to find themselves back in the small now empty cabin. "I had the weirdest dream brother..." J said slowly "Is your body still burning up?" Marcus asked "Well yeah...?" J said confused. "Then it wasn't a dream you fool." Marcus growled standing up slowly, he looked down as his hand hit something.

"Well look at this..." Marcus chuckled throwing the small black bag to J, "Our payment." he scoffed turning towards the door. With a swift kick the door flew off it's hinges smashing into a tree "My throat burns..." Marcus groaned holding his throat "Hell I thought it'd be morning?" J said walking out of the cabin, "How long you think we've been gone?" he asked "Not a clue brother... Let's go home." Marcus said walking through a group of trees, J quickly followed him.

Marcus growled steadily as he walked, his fists clenched tightly he finally let out a giant scream swinging and hitting a tree sending it crashing down. J watched him curiously "What's the matter brother?" J asked cautiously "Don't you realize what just happened brother!? We've just been branded someone's slaves! We don't even know what we are anymore! This burning in my throat is unnatural and its hurting my whole body!" he shouted falling to his knees clenching at his throat. "Everything will be alright brother." J said sincerely pulling him off the ground helping him walk forward.

They walked in silence after that, every few minutes Marcus softly sighed and J would pat him on the back urging him forward. After awhile they finally reached a village "Want to stop for a drink before we head home brother?" J asked him "Sure why not..." Marcus said pulling off of him, "I'm fine now." he said standing up straight. They walked into the town slowly heading for the wooden building in the center of the town. "After you my brother." Marcus opened the door for J and they stepped in.

"Marcus! J!" they were greeted by everyone as they walked in "Hey everybody!" J smiled as he walked to the counter sitting on a stool, pulling Marcus into the one next to him "Jerry! Two pints of your best." J chuckled to the inn keeper. "Coming up!" he said grabbing two mugs, he came over seconds later setting them down "Where you boys been? Its been days since I last seen you." he asked curiously. Marcus looked up at him, staring deep into his eyes "Leave us alone." he said blankly. Jerry's face went blank "Okay..." he said monotone walking away.

"Brother what the hell?" J said irritated "Jerry's been a long time friend to us, didn't have to be so rude." he said taking a drink from the mug. "I didn't feel like small talk alright?" Marcus said taking a big gulp from his mug, he choked it down "Damn it... I can't even enjoy a decent pint anymore." He growled pushing his mug to J, "I need some air. I'll be right back." he growled again walking to the back door.

Quickly he scaled the nearest tree rest back against it taking in a deep breath, few minutes later a female voice came from below "Marcus is that you up there?" she asked looking up "Susanne?" Marcus called down "Yeah it's me come down!" she called up, he swung himself under the branch letting go and landing next to her. She smiled widely, Marcus looked at the girl taking in her beautiful features. Her soft skin, long auburn hair, and huge brown eyes. "Um hi..." he said nervously looking down taking a deep breath suddenly gasping. "What is.. That smell..." he groaned as his throat burned.

"Um... I don't know." she said sniffing slightly, "Is it a bad smell?" she said looking down at herself "No it smells... Incredible." he said looking to her "What happened... To your hand?" he asked grabbing it slowly. "Oh there was an accident while I was helping my mother cook.. Was just going to see the doctor when I ran into you." she smiled. He slowly untied the cloth wrapped around her hand "Be careful it's still bleeding..." she said cautiously looking confused. Marcus stared at the cut intensely, his throat on fire as he stared at the blood slowly pour from it.

"W-What are you doing Marcus!?" she gasped frightened as he slowly licked her cut, "Stop it!" she said trying to pull away but he jerked her towards him biting her hand taking deep gulps. She started to scream but with amazing speed he threw her into the ground, slamming his hand over her mouth he bit her neck taking bigger drinks from her. Suddenly J came shoving Marcus into a tree "What are you doing brother!" he said holding Susanne. "Brother her blood... Tastes amazing! Like wine!" He laughed biting her arm.

J shoved him away again "Marcus this is Susanne! You can't do this..." he said solemnly "Look at her. She is dying anyway, might as well let me have her." Marcus said humorously. "Damn it! Your right you sick bastard." he said letting her go into Marcus's hands. Moments later he threw her into the bush "What the hells the matter with you?" J said in disbelief "What? Should we take her body home? Knock on the door and run? Or better yet fool have to explain this!?" Marcus asked sarcastically. "Just get your dumb ass inside." he said pushing Marcus to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

J pushed him in pressing Marcus to the wall "Don't move." he growled as walked to the counter, "Hey Jerry, Marcus is feeling ill and I'm too tired to carry him home. Is it alright if we use your spare room?" he asked politely. "Sure man go ahead, tell Marcus I said feel better." Jerry said sincerely handing over a small key. J walked back over grabbing Marcus's arm pulling him upstairs, they reached the small hallway above the pub "Get in there..." J sighed pushing Marcus in the small room at the end of the hall.

"Brother honestly I'm too energized to sleep." Marcus complained at the way his brother treated him "Yeah well I'm tired and I don't trust you alone fool." J grumbled laying down on the small bed. Moments later light snores flowed through J's mouth "Ugh.." Marcus grumbled as he laid next to him, tossing and turning. He sighed every now and then as he listened to the people under him sing and fuss. Slowly he lifted his hand to his mouth, it still had a bit of Susanne's blood on it. He groaned and sat up taking in a deep breath groaning at the smell of blood in the air.

Suddenly he stood up his face blank, his eye gleaming a deep red he went to the door and opened it swiftly walking not making any noise. he came up to the counter sitting in the stool putting his head in his arms. Jerry stood on the other side no clue he sat behind him till he turned around and nearly fell over "Good god Marcus... You scared me. You alright man?" he said putting a hand on Marcus's shoulder. Marcus looked up slowly his face contoured with pain "I'm so sorry..." he groaned as his face turn more into a beast then man with his fangs flared.

"M-Marcus!?" Jerry stuttered frightened, before he could move Marcus hopped the counter pinning him to the floor biting fiercely into his neck. Jerry tried to yell but blood gargled his screams, he spit the blood out going to yell but Marcus twisted his head snapping his neck. He pulled back from the bloody body taking a deep breath he smiled as some one walked into the pub.

"Honey did you close yet?" a women's voice called as she walked to the counter, "What... Jerry-" she cut off as Marcus hopped over the counter plunging his hand into her chest "Ah..." he sighed pulling out the woman's small heart, he bit into intensely taking gulps as blood spurted out flying everywhere. He pulled away from it throwing the heart to the floor. Slowly he pulled his lips up blood flowing between them he smiled "I need more..." he chuckled as he headed for the door his red eyes glowing with excitement.

J rolled in the bed his face cringing "Ah!" he yelled sitting up quickly, "What in the hell was that?" he said confused. He rubbed his eyes seeing the images from his dream, blood, fire, and death he shivered violently. He looked down next to him "Marcus...?" J looked around the room, "Where the hell..." he cut off by a loud scream from outside "Oh no..." he gasped scrambling to his feet running down the stairs. He froze as he found the bloody mess at the bottom of the stairs "Damn it." he growled rushing out the door.

"Brother!" he yelled as he reached the road, he growled louder looking around at the buildings burning. He finally caught sight of Marcus, a woman laid limp in his arms his face dripping with blood his robe laid in shreds around him wearing nothing but his pants. "Damn it Marcus what are you doing!?" J shuttered "Well good morning brother!" he laughed dropping the girl and bowing, "What's the problem? Look at all this! The wonderful carnage!" he smiled viciously.

"Damn it brother stop why are you doing this?" J plead with him "Stop what? Our Job?" he asked confused "Our job!? You're destroying our home! This isn't what we are, we aren't monsters Marcus!" he said angrily. "Our home...?" Marcus said slowly then smiled, "The world is our home brother! All of it can be ours, with our new strength! Nothing can stop us my dear brother." Marcus boasted happily. "Why are you boasting brother have you forgot what you've said? We are his slaves! Nothing more then that, nothing will belong to us!" J shook his head. "Well if that's the case... Why not have fun while we can." Marcus's smile grew deeper as he lit another house on fire.

"Brother stop this madness." J demanded "I think your becoming soft brother" he chided J, "But if that's what you truly want then come. Make me stop." Marcus challenged. He charged at Marcus slamming into him, they flew into a tree "You son of a bitch!" J growled slamming his fists into Marcus "Feels like a babies' punch." Marcus laugh spitting blood at him. Quickly Marcus shoved him twisting him into a head lock "Come on brother! You're not even trying, let me see the beast!" he challenged squeezing his throat tighter. J's growls grew deeper his eyes glowing furiously, suddenly his body vibrated and exploded in Marcus's arms and the beast growled deeply. "There we are..." Marcus sighed happily before the beast dug it's massive claw into his arm throwing him into a burning house.

J howled deeply looking up to the moon, cutting off as a log flew from the wreckage into him "Shut up you over grown pup." Marcus growled climbing out of the wreckage. J looked to Marcus growling as he leaped forward digging claw after claw with amazing speed tearing his chest open. Blood gushed from Marcus as he shoved double fisted attack making him stumble back. Marcus capitalized on him grabbing J's massive wrists "How about a little pay back." he chuckled with a heavy spin he slammed J into a gigantic tree, the beast yelped as he stumbled to his feet.

"Come on brother you done already?" Marcus taunted slamming a fist to his chest, before he had time to react J lunged to him in blinding speed. Crashing into him he plunged a claw deep into Marcus's abdomen lifting him off the ground "Damn..." he coughed blood onto his arm, J growled deeply throwing him across the town into a burning house that crumbled upon impact. J slowly limped to the burning house shrinking as he got closer, he stood there a hand pressed against rib "Bastard..." he growled as looked at the pile of burning wood. Suddenly a small piece of wood flew out of the pile piercing between his rib, bellowing in pain he fell to his knees.

"That's what you get damn it..." Marcus coughed up more blood as he crawled out of the burning pile, J reached for the wood cautiously screaming in pain as he tugged on it "Hold on damn it. Let me do it..." Marcus said pulling it out quickly. "Damn it!" J screamed as he lunged forward punching Marcus, they both crashed to the ground "You bastard!" J groaned climbing on top of him reaching back. "Would you quit it..." Marcus groaned pushing him off "What you done acting like a mad man?" J asked irritated as he sat up. "Well... Sometime between your hand being in my lung and the heavy building landing on me it cleared up..." Marcus said sarcastically.

Marcus sat up slowly looking down "Wow.." he gasped as the cuts and bruises slowly healed closing up. "I guess he really wants us to live?" J groaned looking at the hole in his arm closing up completely. "Well I guess we should go home and back some stuff up... There's nothing left here." Marcus nonchalantly stood up dusting off the dirt "Yeah I wonder why..." J sighed standing up. "Hello!?" Jerry's voice came from the pub as he stumbled out. "He's alive... You've got to be messing with me..." J rushed over to him.

"J...?" Jerry squinted as he came up, "What happened... W-Why are you naked?" his voice drifted off as he stared at J's arm. "You're bleeding..." he gasped his mouth drooling heavily, Marcus moved quickly tackling Jerry to the ground "Oh hell..." he exhaled opening up Jerry's mouth "He's transcended." he sighed heavily showing J the fangs. "What should we do..." J said solemnly "Get off me damn it!" Jerry shouted trying to push him off.

"Sorry my friend..." Marcus sighed putting a hand on his shoulder before grabbing his head ripping it off. J growled deeply pulling Marcus up off his feet "What the hell did you do that for!" J shouted. "It was the only way!" he shouted back shoving him back "Look around brother! Do you really want more of this!?" Marcus gestured around the town. "Damn it you're right... But Jerry brother..." J exhaled deeply "I know brother..." Marcus put his head down putting a hand on J's shoulder.

"How did you do it." J growled pushing him back, "How did you change him?" he asked angrily "I don't know, all I did was bite him..." Marcus said thoughtfully. "What do you mean you just bit him?" J growled grabbing him by his shoulders "I mean I didn't finish... Some one came in." he said looking around. "How many people did you not finish...?" J said looking around with him "Everyone..." Marcus groaned as bodies started to stand.

They watch as the people they once knew attacked each other like savages, women, children, and men mauled one another. "Should we just let this resolve itself...?" Marcus asked carefully "We? Oh hell no. This is your problem, you clean it up." J shook his head sitting down in a patch of grass. "Fine." Marcus sighed picking up a sword laying near the road.

Marcus jogged to the crowd, most already laid on the ground drained of blood "Hey!" he yelled. A woman and man looked up from the child they had pinned down growling deeply at him. Marcus swung with blinding speed, it sliced through their skulls with ease "Ugh..." Marcus groaned as the kid tried standing. He turned the blade plunging it into the little boys heart. Slowly he pulled the blade out turning to the rest of the crowd moving with blinding speed moments later nothing stood but him, body parts filled the road.


	4. Chapter 4

"J...?" Jerry squinted as he came up, "What happened... W-Why are you naked?" his voice drifted off as he stared at J's arm. "You're bleeding..." he gasped his mouth drooling heavily, Marcus moved quickly tackling Jerry to the ground "Oh hell..." he exhaled opening up Jerry's mouth "He's transcended." he sighed heavily showing J the fangs. "What should we do..." J said solemnly "Get off me damn it!" Jerry shouted trying to push him off.

"Sorry my friend..." Marcus sighed putting a hand on his shoulder before grabbing his head ripping it off. J growled deeply pulling Marcus up off his feet "What the hell did you do that for!" J shouted. "It was the only way!" he shouted back shoving him back "Look around brother! Do you really want more of this!?" Marcus gestured around the town. "Damn it you're right... But Jerry brother..." J exhaled deeply "I know brother..." Marcus put his head down putting a hand on J's shoulder.

"How did you do it." J growled pushing him back, "How did you change him?" he asked angrily "I don't know, all I did was bite him..." Marcus said thoughtfully. "What do you mean you just bit him?" J growled grabbing him by his shoulders "I mean I didn't finish... Someone came in." he said looking around. "How many people did you not finish...?" J said looking around with him "Everyone..." Marcus groaned as bodies started to stand.

They watch as the people they once knew attacked each other like savages, women, children, and men mauled one another. "Should we just let this resolve itself...?" Marcus asked carefully "We? Oh hell no. This is your problem, you clean it up." J shook his head sitting down in a patch of grass. "Fine." Marcus sighed picking up a sword laying near the road.

Marcus jogged to the crowd, most already laid on the ground drained of blood "Hey!" he yelled. A woman and man looked up from the child they had pinned down growling deeply at him. Marcus swung with blinding speed, it sliced through their skulls with ease "Ugh..." Marcus groaned as the kid tried standing. He turned the blade plunging it into the little boy's heart. Slowly he pulled the blade out turning to the rest of the crowd moving with blinding speed moments later nothing stood but him, body parts filled the road.

He exhaled heavily shutting his eyes "Come on brother let's go home..." J called walking down the road away from him. Marcus jogged up to him, they headed down the road for a bit coming up to a small cabin at the edge of town. Marcus moved past J opening the door stopping as a blade pressed against his throat.

"Now I'm only going to say this once. Give me the hilts and no one will be harmed." the familiar said angrily. Marcus looked to the voice "Ah..." he sighed recognizing Frank the Guardian, slowly he walked into the cabin the Guardian moving with him keep the blade at his throat. "You know what?" Marcus said suddenly, "Take your best shot." he challenged pressing harder against the blade.

Anger crossed over his face as he pulled the blade, it cut through nothing as Marcus stood behind him. He growled angrily lifting him by the throat and pinning him to the wall "Kill me you bastard. Do it and thousands of people will step in my place to find you." Frank spat in Marcus's face. "No... Death is too boring, I have something more fun in mind." Marcus smiled pulling him down biting into his neck.

"Now take that message to your lord." he commanded throwing him out of the cabin "What the hell did you do that for?" J said in disbelief. "Well that will take care of our whole problem with the Guardians." he said pushing him away, "Now get clothed you fool and start packing the rest." he said kneeling down by one of the beds. He lifted the floor board reaching down inside pulling out a large sack throwing it to J.


End file.
